petites histoires du hasard
by skeleton angel
Summary: Le principe est simple: tu nous donne 10 mots, un thème et etince et moi on te fera une ptite story
1. Chapter 1

**coucou les gens ^^**

**Moi et une amie (etince) on aimerait vous proposer un petit jeu ^^ **

**Vous nous proposez 10 mots au hasard, une thématique, et un personnage si vous voulez ! On essayera de poster le plus souvent possible mais même si sa nous prend pas énormément de temps a écrire (c'est tres court), j'ai pas beaucoup de temps our reecrire tout ceci sur mon telephone et poster ^^'**

**Y'a des fautes, désolée... Mais bonne lecture quand même ! Et oublie pas que les review c'est vachement chouette !**

Thème: quelqu'un de perdu

mots obligés: chapeau, professeur, chaleur, champignons, nourriture, oreille, rire, sexe, muscles, radiateurs

\- Bon alors, on essaye de rester ensemble pour ne pas se perdre, ok ? Dit le professeur en enlevant son chapeau sous l'effet de la chaleur.

\- Ok.

On installa les tentes, prépara de la nourriture à base de champignons cueillis dans la forêt, puis on commença à décider qui dormirait avec qui.

Un gros ado boutonneux nommé Angel chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'un jeune nain très efféminé appelé Adrien qui poussa un petit rire timide en guise de réponse.

Ils refermèrent la fermeture éclair de la tente et s'installèrent confortablement face à face. Après avoir discutés de tout et de rien pendant deux heures, pendant lesquelles Adrien riait en se frottant le nez (c'était son tic) et Angel se masturbait, ce dernier se rapprocha du minus et dit enfin :

\- J'ai envie de toi...

Ce a quoi réagit Adrien en sautant sur Angel comme une puce.

Ils se mirent à faire le sexe. Adrien palpait du bout des doigt les muscles inexistants d'Angel, cachés sous sa graisse, puis il lui fit une fellation.

Puis Angel se rendormit et Adrien sortit se promener, n'ayant pas sommeil.

Il croisa en chemin un radiateur qui lui parut sympathique, alors il lui déposa un bisou du bout des lèvres, puis continua son chemin.

Il se perdit.

FIN

Thème: la mort tragique

Mots obligés: soleil, fleurs, four, nain de jardin, table, balance, forêt, rivière, morue,sardine

Deux ados qui s'ennuyaient jouaient à action ou vérité. Le soleil de juillet brûlait comme jamais.

Émilie fit à son petit ami Alex :

\- Vérité: avoues-moi quelque chose que tu as fait un jours sans me l'avoir dit.

Après avoir reflechi, Alex dit :

-Un jours...

-Oui ?

-... J'ai...mis les fleurs que tu m'avais offerte à la St Valentin... dans mon four.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Émilie, horrifiée.

\- Le nain de jardin m'a dit de le faire... Et puis qu'est ce qu'elles étaient moches ! À toi.

\- Mh... Action !

\- Mets-moi sur la table et fais-moi un truc pervers.

Elle le mit donc sur la table, et l'embrassa.

Mais Alex protesta.

\- C'est pas un truc pervers ça ! Fais un truc bien ou je balance à ta mère que tu fais la prostituée dans la forêt !

\- Ok ! Ok !

Elle lui fit donc une fellation.

\- À toi, action ou vérité ?

\- Action, dit Alex.

\- Jette-toi dans la rivière.

Il le fit et fut mangé par une morue et une sardine.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Hey les gens !

nouveau chapitre de cette merde aventure avec vous (ou sans vous, comme vous voulez...)

pour votre plus grande souffrance plaisir, on a décider de continuer ces petites histoires qui, on espère, vous feront rire ^^

désolée pour les fautes et bonne lecture !

**thème : **La compétition

**mots obligatoires : **cheveux ; professeur ; projecteur ; stylo ; anus ; enfant ; pokémon ; arbre ; cachette ; mort

**de : **étince

-C'est moi qu'il regarde !

-Peut être, mais c'est à moi qu'il parle !

j'ai envie de lui tirer les _cheveux_...

Ombre est magnifique et attire tout les regards avec ses yeux de chats et sa cheveulure soyeuse noir d'ébène. Elle veut toujours être sous le feu des _projecteurs_ et c'est vraiment énervant...

Depuis deux mois, on est en "compétition" pour...un prof.

Oui, un prof qui enseigne les maths. Il est diablement sexy (j'ai d'ailleurs usé tout mes _stylos_ en les mordillants nerveusement) et c'est le seul _professeur_ de tout ceux que j'ai eu qui m'a fait aimer les maths !

-Tu crois qu'il est de quelle taille son_ anus_ ?

\- OMBRE ! on dirait un _enfant_ !

\- Et toi une coincée étince !

\- Vas jouer à _pokémon _!

\- Pfff... T'aurais même pas le rôle d'un _arbre _dans un pièce de théatre !

\- Mesdemoiselles !

c'est le prof.

\- Ah ! Il nous appelle !

On le tire hors de la classe pour aller le violer dans notre _cachette_. Puis la _mort_ vint le chercher.

(spéciale dédicace à Mme Onofri)

**thème : **un fou dans un asile

**mots obligatoires :** idiot ; fraises tagada ; poison ; meurtre ; crayons de couleurs ; sang ; océant ; poubelles ; lugubre ; caillou

**de : **étince

j'comprend pas pourquoi ces _idiots_ m'ont mis dans un ce putain d'asile ...

Ok j'ai tué quelqu'un, ET ALORS ?! Cet _enfant_ m'avait proposé des _fraises tagada _! Vous imaginez ?! Je suis sûr qu'il y avait du _poison_ dans ces cochonneries ! Il voulait certainement commetre un _meurtre _!

Ah merde, en le tuant, j'en ai commis un ...

Mais C'EST PAS GRAVE ! Au moins j'ai rendu hommage à ce gamin en le tuant non pas avec un coûteau ou un pistolet, mais avec des _crayons de couleurs. _Quoi ? Les enfant n'aiment pas ça ? En plus il n'y avait pas tant de _sang _que ça...

En plus, je ne sais pas comment ils ont pû me retrouver ; j'ai jeté son corp dans un _océant_ de _poubelles lugubres_... et j'ai déposé sur ce tas un _caillou_ en forme de coeur que j'avais trouvé en chemin ! Si c'est pas de l'attention ça !

pfff... Ah ces mortels...

**thème : **le cours de math

**mots obligatoires : **dessin ; chat ; nul ; dinosaure ; pénis ; urêtre ; bonbon ; scoubidou ; abeille ; tortue

**de : **étince

(je te hais profondément étince ...)

je déteste les maths, mais avec Ombre et M. jean Boncru, c'est amusant.

\- Ombre !

elle sursaute. Elle veut être dans une école de _dessin_... sauf qu'elle se fait toujours prendre quand elle commence à dessiner ! Comme maintenant.

Le prof lui arrache la feuille ; elle était en train de dessiner un _chat _vraiment mignon. Mais ça n'attendrit pas le prof qui dit méchamment :

\- C'est _NUL_.

\- Oui mais contrairement à votre tête, ça s'efface !

Tout le monde lance un "popopo" enthousiaste. Le prof rougit violemment, attrape Ombre par le bras et l'envoie littéralement au tableau.

\- Interro spécialement pour vous, Ombre !

\- Je suis flattée, monsieur.

\- bref ; une _abeille_ plus une _tortue _?

\- Euh... ça doit donner un monstre un peu bizarre, genre un _dinosaure _?... Non ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je rigole avec toi ? Je vais t'enfoncer mon _pénis _dans ton _urêtre _et tu verras ! S'énerva le prof.

Ombre dessina au tableau deux _bonbons _ronds avec un long _scoubidou _entre eux.

**thème : **une soirée chiante

**mots obligatoires : **alcool ; sexe ; respirations haletantes ; preservatifs ; scandale ; robe moulante ; talons hauts ; cigarette ; poison ; drogue

**de : **ombre

Si je suis allée à cette soirée, c'était pour m'amuser... Mais là, je me sent plus comme un poisson hors de l'eau qu'autre chose... je ne me sent vraiment pas à l'aise, dans cette athmosphère puant _l'alcool_, la _drogue _et le _sexe_. Dans la pièce d'à côté, on entend des _respirations haletantes_...et je ne crois pas avoir vu de _préservatifs _de la soirée ... et après on s'étonne qu'il y ait des _scandales _sur l'inconscience de la jeunesse !

A côté de moi, se tient une jeunette qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 12 piges, et elle est vétue comme une petite chaudasse : _robe moulante _(très moulante ...); _talons hauts _(très hauts ...); Malgré son jeune age, elle fume une _cigarette _tout en parlant de ... fellation ?!

Mais où va le monde ?!

je met une bonne dose d'arsenic dans son verre de vodka. un peut plus tard dans la soirée, elle se met à convulser et à se rouler par terre, un fillet de mousse blanche au coin des levres à cause du vilain _poison_.

tant mieux ... J'aime tellement ruiner les soirées ...

**thème : **le carnaval

**mots obligatoires : **sorcière ; soupire ; rire ; plume ; moustache ; espagnol sexy ; jambe ; crotte de nez ; merde de pigeon ; coût

**de : **ombre

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris d'aller à ce carnaval ridicule...enfin si, je sais. C'est à cause du fait que je dois y accompagner ma petite soeur.

La bougresse est déguisée en une _sorcière_ si laide que même un crapeau la trouverait moche.

Je _soupire_.

son _rire_ me transperce les tympans et me fait me demander si elle est vraiment humaine;.. seul un truc bizarre pourrait aimer se déguiser et se trimballer partout dans la ville avec des _plumes_ bariollées dans les cheveux.

Soudain, je vois notre voisin. Un _espagnol diablement sexy_... avec _moustache_ pimpante et grands yeux bruns.

lui aussi est déguisé...mais en quelque chose d'assez...inédit. En fait, il est déguisé en _jambe._

Oui oui, en jambe...

Juste...WHAT THE FUCK ?!

malheureusement, je le vois se fourrer le doigt dans les naseaux et en sortir une remarquable _crotte de nez_... déguisé en jambe ou non, cette vision finit d'achever tout mes fantasmes le concernant.

Soudain, je me retrouve avec une _merde de pigeon_ sur le t-shirt...il à idée du _coût_ de ce haut ce stupide piaf ?!

Bon...ben ma journée est, et restera toute pourrite...

**n'hésite pas à nous proposer 10 mots, une situation/thème et des noms si tu veux ^^ c'est gratuit et promis on effectuera ta proposition (et puis si tu le fais pas, on viens chez toi pour ... discuter ?)**


End file.
